


夜心万万

by Squirrelonpine



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrelonpine/pseuds/Squirrelonpine





	夜心万万

凌晨三点的马路空旷而安静，但不妨碍红灯在读秒倒数后按时亮起，罗渽民踩下刹车，偏过头去看侧身缩在副驾驶睡着的黄仁俊。安全带迫害他美梦，上车时黄仁俊来回翻覆换了好几个姿势，似乎仍无法感到舒适，最后呈现的效果看起来扭曲又委屈。他眉头轻皱着，嘴唇张开呼吸，队服短袖的扣子比平常多解开了一颗，由着别扭的姿势，衣领拉扯出介于脖颈与胸膛间，那一小片平日见不着的皓白皮肤和上面一条细细的银链。空气里酒味很淡，但不需要看昏黄路灯下依旧清晰可辨的酡红面色，罗渽民也知道黄仁俊正醉着。

NDG结束了赛后采访和粉丝见面以后直接去的聚餐，今天的胜利意味着他们将以常规赛第一名的身份保送季后赛决赛，同时，加上春季赛的积分，NDG已经确保了世界赛资格。峡谷中再怎么冷静做出精彩操作的男孩们到底只不过是刚满二十岁的少年，大半年来每天重复枯燥的高强度训练和rank，即使这样每个人的心也都无法安定的悬吊着，终于在此刻得到落地的回音。

谁也按捺不住内心的喜悦，一群人没一个说要回基地，外设包全丢在车上，队服都没换，便浩浩荡荡直奔烤肉店。等罗渽民到的时候，酒不知喝到了第几轮。

推开店门有铃铛叮呤作响，店员迎上来问罗渽民几位，他一边回答已经有朋友先到，一边找寻熟悉的身影。是朴志晟最先看到他，挥着手臂朝门口喊渽民哥，他走了过去，找空位坐下，向服务生要新的碗具。圆形桌子黄仁俊坐他正对面，中间隔烤肉盘上掠起的白烟，握着杯子同教练拼酒，像是没发觉罗渽民来到。

往常聚餐是不太谈比赛的，但今天或许是太激动了，话题不知道怎么的就来到了今天的比赛上边。教练夸赞他第二把的伊泽瑞尔瞬秒掉对方ad，影响了整个战局。灵巧的小黄毛抓住艾希稍纵即逝的走位失误，直接E进塔下，一个Q加普攻的伤害配合红buff的灼烧秒掉了大半血的女弓箭手，再闪现出塔，躲掉塔的攻击并回到安全位置。

那是最关键的时间点，比赛已经接近四十分钟，双方焦灼既久，远古龙和大龙在几秒后便要同时出生，所有人都知道接下来的团战便能决定最后的结果，失去核心输出的对手不愿冒险承接正面对抗，企图趁NDG打远古龙的时间夺下大龙，却被李帝努使用的飞机处处牵制，拖到了沐浴黄金龙血的队友赶来。最终，拿下双龙汇的NDG在42分钟成功推平对方基地，以2-0的比分结束了自己夏季赛的最后一场BO3。

黄仁俊眯着眼笑起来，像是又回到赛场上禁不住叫出“Nice”的那刻，小兽般的虎牙不再掩藏，表情既张扬又骄傲，是再来多少次也百分百能做到的自信。他拿着杯子的手歪斜了，酒液顺着杯口淌到了手上，也没注意。

他醉了。罗渽民想。

大约见过太多次黄仁俊的醉态，于是只肖一眼，便可以判断。只是今天有些太早了，赛后的突发情况耗费了罗渽民一些时间，但他处理得不算慢，耽搁不到一个小时，就按着地址赶了过来。照往日的黄仁俊，一个小时醉不成这副模样。

其实很多时候在酒桌上，反倒是酒量好的人更易醉，不胜酒力的人一早告了饶，退出战场，在一旁观赏推杯换盏。罗渽民深知这个道理，他喝不了，总是拿过水壶给自己和另外不喝的人添柠檬水，他们做职业选手的，有些嗜酒，有些滴酒不沾，彼此理解各人习惯，倒是免去许多普通社交场合的酒桌礼仪。

只是原先的更多时候，罗渽民总坐黄仁俊身边。黄仁俊好酒，他不干涉他喝，彼此却像有约定。罗渽民凑近了用手指按住杯缘，黄仁俊便抬起湿润的眼，他是下意识的，不抬头他也明白罗渽民的意思，少喝一点，不要喝得那么快，但他每次仍会这么做，让罗渽民呼出的热气直白地扑在他的脸上。他倒也不是要耍赖，或许耍赖也是可以的，但他没有，黄仁俊通常只是看着他，然后有点呆地“哦”一声，罗渽民看黄仁俊这个样子会忍不住笑起来，用一早便多点的牛奶，替换掉黄仁俊手里的酒杯。黄仁俊捧着纸盒，牙齿没多久就把吸管口咬成了扁扁一条，一口一口地抿，很自然地跟别人的节奏脱开。两个毛茸茸的脑袋挨在一起，他们在其他人喝得爽快的时候拥有自己的世界，说一些无关紧要的话语。

每一次摘取胜利之后队里都会有聚餐，他们坐在不同的餐馆里，喝不同的酒和柠檬水，说不同的漫无边际的小话，有时候有下一摊，有时候没有，但最后总是一起回基地或者宿舍，继续rank或者洗澡睡觉。只是这样的惯常在今天被打破了，罗渽民也是忽然才意识到原来他们已经这样做了好久，次数早就难以算出一个确切的数字，以至于到此刻会令人感到一种缺失的不适。

这样特别的日子，单只吃饭肯定是不够的，几乎没怎么商讨就决定了去练歌房续摊。从烤肉店出来，在外面等着监督结账完，夏夜的熏风吹着脑袋，好像把酒精吹得更开了，散到身体的各个角落，只是站着，就没什么力气，假如席地躺下便能立即睡着。黄仁俊倚着钟辰乐，头靠在对方肩膀，跟李楷灿有一搭没一搭地聊天，拍下来发队伍官博可以迅速获得五百转发，多半是粉丝或直接或隐晦地提到“下路修罗场”“搜妹真的是真的”“小辅助什么时候上位”，罗渽民想起自己曾经刷到过的东西，忽然莫名地感到一阵胃疼。他上前，抓住黄仁俊的手臂，对着另外两个人说道：“他喝多了，我先带他回去。”

那两人还没出声，反倒是看着醉得厉害的人先支起了脑袋，从钟辰乐身上脱开，说我没有，我还想去唱歌。说是支起来也不准确，他只是把头与钟辰乐的肩膀分离了，视线甚至侧开垂得更低。

唱个鬼。罗渽民声线压得很沉，胃痛过后是一阵灼烧的火气，语气也带上挑衅：你看得清歌词吗？

看不清不能唱吗，这么高兴的日子，你能不能不要败兴？

周围传来吸气的声音，谁也不知道这场突如其来的争吵缘何发生，结束比赛的时候，动作更麻利的黄仁俊甚至还在等罗渽民收拾外设，才一同离场。罗渽民没有理会那些讶异，他懒得跟黄仁俊再争辩，转头同队友说道，“你们接着肯定还得喝，他真的喝不了那么多了，不然像上次……”他不需要继续说下去，其他人已然想起那段回忆，很快地由着罗渽民动作。况且这是罗渽民，黄仁俊每一次喝醉以后同走的人，太多的次数也让他人养成习惯，假如他俩之间出现问题，外人也难以插手其中。

罗渽民拉着黄仁俊就往停车场去，黄仁俊却全不似往日乖顺，被他攥着的手臂一个劲地挣扎，甚至用上另一只手去掰罗渽民的手指，只是力量相差悬殊。罗渽民被他逃脱的动作弄得更加火大，逼近他耳朵咬着牙说别像个女人似的，黄仁俊只一愣，就一下子失了所有力气。握住他的手坚若磐石，松开以后多半能留下红色的指印。

罗渽民力气原来这么大的吗，以前…以前自己从没被这样对待过，于是不知道，可是自己做错了什么呢，他哪里来的那么大火气，黄仁俊看着罗渽民的后脑勺，有点委屈的想着。他叫罗渽民的名字，一遍又一遍，很快带上哑音，没一会儿，又放弃了。

罗渽民开门把他塞进去，准备系安全带的时候听见他小声地说“我自己来”，他看了黄仁俊一眼，终于放开手，关上门回到驾驶座。

夜里没阻碍，车子径直回到宿舍，罗渽民想黄仁俊再怎么刻苦，今天也该放假，更何况他醉了，也许现在清醒一些，但感性告诉他他并不希望黄仁俊回到电脑前面，打开直播软件打开摄像头，把自己又毫无保留地给人看去。

他拉上车窗熄了火，黄仁俊依旧是那个让人看着就疼的姿势睡着，一动不动。罗渽民叹了口气，探过身去想为他解安全带，才发现手下的身体在轻微的颤抖。罗渽民将他摆正，停车场的灯光好不合道理，红红的脸被沿着鼻梁分割两半，一半在光亮下一半在阴影里，两条河流一条反射粼粼波光，一条沉默地流淌。

罗渽民多冷静一个人，赛场上被对面上单中单打野三包一也能丝毫不乱，操纵英雄在塔下跟人极限一换一一换二，镜头转到他脸上，是没有波澜的湖面。此刻也乱了阵脚，不知所措地打开储物柜找抽纸。黄仁俊看着他的忙乱，一言不发，直到他抬起手要为他拭去眼泪，才轻轻说道。

“罗渽民，我不是女人。”

黄仁俊当然不是女人。

女人究竟是怎样的，长发或者短发，穿裙子或者裤子，化妆或者不化，声音娇柔或者利落，罗渽民见过各种各样的女人，母亲，女同学，主持人，方才比赛结束等在他车边的那个女人，和以往很多像她一样的女人，但其实他从来没有搞清女人的本质，他以前从没觉得这是必需的。

黄仁俊短发，穿裤子，除了比赛上台强制要求否则不会化妆，声音是干净而利落的，这个世界上一定也存在拥有这些特征的女人，但罗渽民知道黄仁俊不能被归进这个集合，即使硬要罗渽民像课程发表一样有条有理地说出他与女人的具体区别，罗渽民大约也并不能做到，但不影响他拥有所有人类都有的直觉。

黄仁俊没有继续流泪，从他手里抽过那张纸巾，没有拒绝触碰而心安理得制造浪费的矫情，在这样的时刻罗渽民确信他是如假包换的男孩，他在自己脸上胡乱搓了几把，对罗渽民说，好了，我回去了。

直觉又跳出来，在罗渽民脑中爆警铃，他下意识越过黄仁俊按下车门锁，回头才见到黄仁俊交杂困惑与不耐的神情。

“你今晚到底怎么回事。”黄仁俊手肘抵着窗沿，手指按着自己的眼睛，不看他。

“我？”罗渽民好笑，“你又怎么回事？”

“我有做错什么吗？”黄仁俊的声音也不由得带上了火气，“莫名其妙要我走的是你，发脾气的是你，现在还来问我有什么问题？你倒是说说我问题在哪里。”

“你——”没有等我，把身边那个座位给了别人去坐，喝酒没有节制，跟别人聊得那么开心，从头到尾都像没发现我……这些话到嘴边，罗渽民却感到语塞，计较这些的自己姿态更加难看。但如果不说，又觉得难以忍受，过了好一会儿，才开口，“你喝醉了，我不想跟你吵。”

不该这么说的。话音落下，沉默便在车里蔓延，罗渽民就要放弃掉这场失败的谈话，什么也没有变好，反而是向错误的方向疾驰而去。

他转身要重新解开车锁，“我以为你今晚不会过来了。”背后的话语声若蚊蝇。

嗯？罗渽民扭头，不解，“为什么？我又没有说过况且我能有什——”他忽然想到什么，看过去。

黄仁俊的眼中一片哀切。

“你知道——”

“我知道的。”

所有人都知道罗渽民的人气够高。随着NDG的成绩愈发显眼，罗渽民也逐渐进入人们的视野，他一个人在上路，无论是跟打野李马克的完美配合，还是在阵容需要时的稳定抗压，抑或是团战一触即发时果断的传送支援，抓住时机巧妙开团或者切掉对方后排，让他成为赛区内当之无愧的第一上单，而现在他获得了进入世界赛的门票，即将在世界的舞台上证明自己。

慕强是人类本能，无论男女都爱他赛场上那份风采，更不要说罗渽民又长了张过分俊俏的脸，不像打游戏的，反倒还被别的职业选手戏称过“应该去出道”，又因循不知何时开始流传的“自古上单出老公”定理，他的待遇与娱乐圈爱豆也相差不远。

卖队服的时候背后写着他的id“NANA”那款卖的最多，赛后粉丝见面会排他的队伍总是最长的，结束以后收到的礼物他一个人都拿不下，还要教练或者替补的队友帮忙，生日、出道纪念日也是堪比偶像般的应援，包括但不限于数量惊人包装精美的昂贵礼物，从衣物到游戏机，补品到疗养仪器，应有尽有，地铁投放灯牌和咖啡厅限定饮料甜品之类更是家常便饭。

坏处也接踵而来，爱抖露多少都会遭遇的私生他也要面对，甚至更甚。职业选手不像爱豆那样遥不可及，他们营业时更为慷慨，私下也更容易接近，本就是一群网瘾少年，运气好的时候通过社交网络便能建立联系，与你生活里的普通男孩无甚区别。

这样的环境下诞生出一种女人，她们不论漂亮与否，至少勇气过人，有些出于因为可以过分接近生活而觉得触手可及，喜欢的心情难以遏制，有些仰赖过于轻松便能认识的成就感，一步步养成集邮爱好，但共同的特点都是，她们毫不介意，为这群整日对着电脑，缺乏乐趣的男孩们奉献自己的身体，“聊以慰藉”，如果可以，发展成长期而稳定的关系当然更好。

结束了所有任务以后罗渽民先离开了休息室，他的车停在停车场深处，打算先去开出来，避免让队友们等太久。快走到那辆深灰色SUV，门边露出深红的大卷发让他叹了口气，打开手机在群里发了一句，你们先去吧，我马上到。

“NANA！”对方马上也发现了他。

他走过去，露出最无懈可击的营业笑容，“嗨，又见面了。你的车也停在这吗，”罗渽民指指自己的车，装作不知晓对方早就清楚这是他的，故意在这里等待的样子，“我要移车了，你站在这个位置可能有些危险，可以让一下吗？”

言罢，就准备绕开女生上驾驶座，对方却将重点全都放在了前半句上，仿若真把他后半段的意思理解作担心，相当自然地在他解锁车时打开副驾驶的门，钻了进来，惊喜地说道，“渽民君还记得我吗？”她已经不再叫他NANA了。

嗯。罗渽民看着她撑在座椅上的手臂，低胸的吊带裙露出胸前雪白的丰满，肩膀是漂亮的直角形状，酒红色长发垂下来，给那些毛头小子见到，色彩冲撞大约会让人眼球一时不知道该转向哪。只是罗渽民见过太多了，早已不会在这样的事上觉得慌乱，他看着对方撑在座椅上的手，嗅到由于过分靠近而传来的浓郁香水味道，微不可查地皱了皱眉，语气是勉力保持的礼貌，“刚才赛后见面会的时候，好像看到过你。但是……”

他的话还没说完，对方便仰着笑脸打断他，“我不是首尔人，是从很远的地方过来的哦，这次是专程为了看渽民君来的。能被你记住，真是太好了。”幽深的乳沟像一道罪恶的深渊，默不作声地逼近，罗渽民只能默念非礼勿视打量对方的脸。平心而论，这是个漂亮的女孩，在众多想要将自己送给他的女孩们里面，也算得上上乘，巴掌脸上嘴巴和鼻子也是小巧可爱的，眉毛大约精心修整过，呈现出柔美的形状，眼睛……看见眼睛的时候，罗渽民有一瞬地失神，被人抓住机会挨得更近，几乎形成一个将要接吻的姿势，他很快反应过来，拉开距离，语气也随之变得生硬。

“谢谢你的喜欢。但是我想，我们应该并不是靠得这么近的关系，我跟你也没有熟到让你这么自由坐上车的程度吧？”

女生并不被这样的语气打倒，她甜甜地笑着，轻松说着露骨的话语，“那就让我们变成这样的关系，不就好了吗？”她握住罗渽民的手，罗渽民下意识想要挣开，却先被她塞进一张硬质的卡片。

“你们要先聚餐吧，不耽误你，我先走咯。结束以后再来找我吧，会一直等着渽民君的。”说完，她像来时一样自然地下了车，向罗渽民挥挥手道别离去。

罗渽民坐在车上，不知道想了些什么，过了一会儿，才迟钝地拉下车窗打开通风器，让车里的香水味散尽了，方驱车前往聚餐的烤肉店。

“我可以自己回宿舍的，没醉到那种程度。”黄仁俊说道，“不用担心我，你过去吧。”

“我要去哪？”

黄仁俊从放烟的小格里抽出那张卡片，灯光下尚可见8013的数字——真是过于用心了，订下罗渽民生日数字的房间，他讽刺地笑笑。食指和中指夹着房卡，问道，“不去吗？”

看到卡片的一瞬间罗渽民意识到自己的失误，放干净香气确认没有留下红色长发，却忘记扔掉女孩塞过来的房卡，停车场没有垃圾桶，到了烤肉店下车的时候又忘记了，他行的正坐的直，但仍不想留下会让人多想的物证。

特别是让黄仁俊。

黄仁俊见他没有应答，又把房卡放回了它原本的位置，自觉无趣——留下房卡的意思这一行所有人都心知肚明。罗渽民总要跟女人在一起的，即使不是今天这个，也会有明天的，后天的，总有这么一天，所有人都是这样，除了自己。以前也有这样的认知，但直到今天，去停车场找罗渽民却碰见他同女孩凑近接吻，才意识到“这么一天”并不是一个遥远的数字，它随时便会到来。

黄仁俊想起当时扭头就跑的自己，用上了体育考试时五十米跑冲刺的速度，一直到呼吸到流动的新鲜的空气，才觉得可以喘气，过分可笑。其实大可不必如此，对方大概压根没有看见自己，即使看见了，又有什么关系？他只是忽然不清楚，他们的关系，到底到不到可以毫无芥蒂地提这种事情，他又到底有没有一个身份立场去干涉罗渽民。

坐在烤肉店的时候其他人都自然而然地空出了他身边的那个座位，黄仁俊看看，好寻常一张座椅，怎么以前就有了那么大意义。他招手叫这赛季刚加入队伍的替补上单坐过来，笑着说你怎么总跟我不亲。李楷灿看着他的动作，眼神担忧地望他，黄仁俊感受到视线，却没看回去，他想他也没资格替罗渽民张扬对方今晚聚餐可能不会来的事情。

“走了，会跟他们说不要反锁门的。”他背过去挥挥手，就准备下车离去。

还没有碰到车把手，属于罗渽民的声音响起，“不去。”

黄仁俊没有回头，于是罗渽民又重复了一遍，“我不去。”

“随便你。”

究竟是怎样就被压在了后座上黄仁俊也不够清楚，好像一闭眼一睁眼所有事情就发生了，中间的过程全都消失不见，罗渽民的脑袋压在他的胸口，很重，但推开的欲望竟然不怎么强烈。

他搡了搡对方的肩膀，“起来啊，重死。”罗渽民却久久没反应，他要坐起身，却被罗渽民重新按下去，声音闷在他的小腹，他的身体仿佛变成一个空腔，只有罗渽民的声音在其中震荡。

“仁俊希望我去吗？”

黄仁俊不语。他有点厌恶罗渽民总是表现出的情深意切了，太容易误会。给人以选择，仿佛只要自己说不，他就立刻斩断其余情丝，教人萌生他只属于你的幻觉。以往他贪恋这些，此刻却觉得难以忍受，他不知道在今天，罗渽民已经做出了选择以后，为什么还要做出这样的动作表情。

车里的空气在罗渽民问完那句话之后就像静止了一般，只剩下随着黄仁俊的呼吸而起伏的罗渽民的脑袋，真漂亮啊，连头发丝都是漂亮的，不怪那么多女孩喜欢他，黄仁俊的视线平直地望过去，这么想着。

我也喜欢他。

平时会忍不住摸一摸的，跟罗渽民亲近了以后，被他影响着，也从不适应被人触碰变得会主动触碰别人了。

做爱的时候，也抓住过的。

以后就没有了啊，真是，好遗憾。

“可是我不想去。”

嘴唇是急躁地撞上来的，带着不容拒绝的强硬，却可以感觉到乱七八糟的动作下裹挟的那一丝不安情绪。罗渽民的发丝落在他的脸上，一切的光都消失了，他看不清他的表情，只能通过嘴唇来感受罗渽民。

黄仁俊从没见过罗渽民这样。他见过的罗渽民总是游刃有余，比赛劣势时安抚所有人没关系还有机会，赛后采访碰见别有用心的问题也能轻松化解，平常哪怕再搞笑也从不会让人觉得庸俗愚蠢，跟他在一起，好像只有自己手足无措的情形。

第一次牵手是他们确定从次级联赛升上职业联赛的那天，胜利之后他们所有人来到台上向观众鞠躬，五个人牵着手举起来迎接掌声，照理上单和ad很难挨在一块儿的，可是谁拖延了脚步，又有谁加快了步伐，两个人刚离开键鼠的温热手掌握在一块，分明是无关私情的场景，黄仁俊却忽然感到脸上发热。

第一次接吻是在训练间难得的空隙，他俩第七次一起出门看电影，前六次他们看过动作片动画片文艺片爱情片，寻常无奇，第七次他们看悬疑片，入场三十分钟黄仁俊就怀疑该片的真实用途是拿来洗钱，直叫人昏昏欲睡。黄仁俊想问罗渽民要不要先离场，再看下去只是浪费时间，他刚转过头时不曾想罗渽民也恰好转过来，嘴唇在谁也没料到的场景下相遇，黄仁俊捂着嘴，一瞬间忘记自己初衷，坐直了身体目不转睛看完了整场垃圾电影。

黄仁俊以为就这样了，蜻蜓点水，涟漪一圈一圈往外延伸，逐渐就会消失不见，这次意外谁都不再提起，便会被逐渐忘记。他怀里还抱着剩了许多的焦糖爆米花，后半场因为恍神完全忘记要吃，已经变冷变软只能丢掉，他四处找寻着垃圾桶，忽然听见罗渽民的问句，“仁俊喜欢我吗？”语气像问今天的天气。

他吓了一跳，爆米花也像受惊了似的蹦出纸筒，黄仁俊慌张地蹲下去捡，罗渽民也蹲下来陪他，轻松地逼问，“喜欢吗？”

黄仁俊无路可逃。

直到第一次上床。

“直到”的意思并不只代表终止，也可以代表某种程度的变化。

黄仁俊以为自己可以保守秘密直到自己死去，在了解到自己是个异类以后。异类并不指他有多么不合群多么特立独行，在穿上衣服的时候他跟所有男孩子一样，热爱游戏，大大咧咧，会开黄腔，但脱下衣服，他是另一个世界的人。

一个人如果既拥有男性的性器官，又拥有女性的，应该被称为什么呢，黄仁俊思来想去，如果是正常人的话，大概会觉得怪物这个词最合适吧。不怎么好听的，他不要听，所以不会告诉别人。

都是他以为。

但谁都料不到人在怎么样的时刻会拥有什么样的冲动，头脑冲动和性冲动哪个更可怕？它们或许会同时来到。

第十一次罗渽民一边躺在他大腿上，像一只乖巧的兔子被他薅毛，那是上一年的七月，洲际赛打完他们拥有一个短暂的假期。从济州岛团建回来都躺倒想睡，罗渽民也眼皮答答的似睡未醒，可是嘴里又一边抱怨白天出门买东西自己的车又被蹲了现在的女孩子能不能洁身自好一点他都已经关闭所有社交网站的私信功能了还不够表明态度吗。说完还是显得很丧气，因为他们都知道这是怎么抱怨也没有用，今后仍会无数次发生的事情。

这一点也不快乐，但罗渽民生着气喃喃“不想跟她们上床啊……”的样子很可爱。

“那渽民想跟谁上床啊？”

罗渽民抬头，看见黄仁俊带着笑意的眼睛。

少年的行动力惊人，锁住房门就可以无所顾忌，不敢在常去的便利店买保险套，于是戴上口罩帽子去了稍远的那家，跑步来回甚至没超过十分钟。黄仁俊坚持要关灯，罗渽民没所谓，于是遂了他的心意。“啪”一声开关按下，伴随着黑暗一同降落的是密密麻麻的吻。

黄仁俊靠着门板，手臂环住罗渽民的脖颈，咬罗渽民嘴唇的时候心想他刚才明明没喝好时的巧克力奶，怎么还这样甜得发腻。门板后面有李帝努的声音，问洗完澡出来的朴志晟罗渽民去哪了，想出去骑车找不着他，朴志晟说我也不知道，他跟仁俊哥刚才就都不见了。脚步声一点点逼近，就在要敲上房门的时候罗渽民跟黄仁俊微微分开，说你捂一下耳朵，黄仁俊迷迷糊糊还没弄清要干嘛，只是跟着动作了，就听见即使捂着耳朵也很有穿透力的罗渽民超大喊声：“我不去——我睡了——”

“你神经啊这么早睡——”

“你管我！反正不去。”

“嘁，不去不去，精神头这么好还睡觉呢，谁信，”脚步渐渐远了，“志晟啊，我们来打FIFA吧！”果然得到了积极响应。

黄仁俊和罗渽民额头碰着，对视一眼，一下子“噗”地笑出了声。

碰倒了衣帽架发出巨大的声响，有人在外面吼罗渽民你干嘛呢也不被理会，都忙着借窗外一点点月光拆开保险套盒子，研究这小小一片橡胶制品应该怎样使用。想给两个人送外卖的女人十双手也数不完，谁也猜不到他俩还需要在这么一个没灯的房间里，做最初级生理卫生学习。

保险套的袋子撕开就有油漏出来，渗到手上，腻腻的。黄仁俊看一眼罗渽民反光的手指，冲动的热度已经消下来一些了，但开弓没有回头箭，况且他对于决定本身并不后悔，鼓起勇气背过身去，解开裤子，踢踢踏踏地踹开，思维还能跑到这条裤子啥时候买的好像变太宽了。

他声音发出来的时候，才发现原来自己在抖，还要强装冷静，“罗渽民，你会的吧，不会换我来。”

背后的人吻他后颈，不知道是不是装出来的成竹在胸，“你看我练新英雄的速度怎么也该相信我吧。”

“相信你啥，1-8的妮蔻还是0-9的塞拉斯？”

“喂，那都是最开始几局好吗？”

“我们难道不是第一次吗？”

靠。这场面也太男子高中生日常了，哪还剩什么缱绻蜜意，罗渽民说不过他，迅速转移话题，妄图拯救这跑偏氛围，“要这个姿势吗，第一次诶，想面对面。”

他撒娇的样子总是叫人难以拒绝，换往常黄仁俊一定说不出不，现下却只能压住过速跳动的心，一边像是真的理智建议。

“以前有听说过，两个……男生的话，第一次用后入比较轻松。”晕，平时讲黄话的时候什么词都可以出口，到这时候连句后入都想降低声音——这房间除了他俩哪还有什么人，只是真的羞怯了。

“透，小黄同学从哪里听来的，有够专业耶。”

“妈的傻逼闭嘴。”

黄仁俊打好了算盘，做一两次，他的体力总该跟得上，不然那么多的集体锻炼白练？他可以捉着罗渽民的手，接吻的话亦可转移注意力，做完就摸着黑去洗澡，神不知鬼不觉，蒙混过关的几率并不小。

但他满打满算，却因为总是小看了罗渽民，遭了报应。就像猜不到刚开始的超鬼妮蔻，在赛场上可以一个大招控住对方四个人一样，他也没料到罗渽民在这种事上领悟力那样高。

进入是预料中的艰难，只是程度比想象更甚，快让黄仁俊就此放弃。他受痛，发出难以抑制的抽气声，引得罗渽民足够紧张，停在把自己也咬疼的洞穴里。

罗渽民其实同样无所适从，新英雄尚有技能介绍，黄仁俊的身体却是无字天书，他不知从何读起。他顺着黄仁俊的肩膀一路吻下去，发烫的手抚摸他腰际，都不比蝴蝶的停驻重太多，怕这点力道黄仁俊就碎在他的唇下手底。他也是碰碰运气，但不晓得该感谢天赋还是侥幸，那紧涩甬道竟真的开始柔软呼吸，他误打误撞，倒闯入最正确路径。

麻麻痒痒的。嘴唇手指的途经像带来几万只小虫，毫不留情地钻进皮肉，吃掉了黄仁俊的骨头，他握不住罗渽民的手了，手指必须抠着墙壁，否则自己就要像那条过松的裤子似的，软绵绵落下去。但黄仁俊指甲剪得好短，讲卫生好习惯让他此刻怎么也使不上劲。

“到床上去……”

等他跪在床上，上身却已经全不能支起了。脸埋在枕头里，皮肤蹭着布料很快感觉到湿意，不知道是汗水还是眼泪。首尔的夏天还是那样热，白天下过一阵暴雨，把云都下散了，再没有什么东西能阻挡太阳炙烤大地，他们跑进房间就急匆匆忙着接吻，谁也不记得开空调这种事情，到了现在这会儿，又是没人愿意再去。

黄仁俊的胸腹全都软得透透的了，像滩水，湿答答地淌在床垫被子上，只剩屁股被罗渽民抓着，高高地翘起。太色情了。他初中跟着舍友看师生黄片，听人在他耳边意淫他们乳波荡漾的音乐老师，都没这么色情。这个姿势让他感到无限的羞耻，伴随羞耻而来的也是无限的快意，不是说好男女的结合才是天经地义，怎么上帝偷偷在这角落里藏了这样的地狱天堂？

罗渽民适时地把他打捞起来，用自己的手臂网住这条连扑腾的力气都没有的鱼，又是要接吻，黄仁俊以前不明白口水交换怎么也能让人上瘾，现在想想可能是液体混合以后会发生化学反应，生成产物里有比福灵剂还顶用的爱情灵药。

罗渽民下身撞他好用力，嘴唇也咬他好用力，好像诚心要弄坏他。这人变脸怎么这样快？黄仁俊再呼痛罗渽民并不管了，雾气深浓的眼睛证明他只不过是娇气爬上来了，可快感是海水，小虾小蟹爬上沙滩，只一会儿就被潮起潮退带下去。

其实真的有破坏的欲望在罗渽民脑中升起。他的小adc，赛场上压迫对线的人难以呼吸，其实是只小狐狸，笑起来调皮又机灵。最开始那么害羞，对视都不敢，还会看着自己脸红，不久就变得敢凑过来调戏自己，毫无知觉这个叫罗渽民的人其实会在背后盯着他一看就是好久，是他身边暗藏的最大危机。你看他现在在床上还是怯怯的被动神情，可是罗渽民知道，很快，等这只小狐狸尝足了乐趣，就会变成伊芙琳，让猎物受尽折磨，再吃得干干净净。

罗渽民感到无计可施。他阻拦不了这必然的进程，好伤心，那可不可以在恶之花开放之前就折断花茎？

他真的没太多恶意，你要相信。

他一点儿也不介意被他俘获，他只是不愿别人也做他的猎物。

跪久了膝盖都好痛，像受过刑。黄仁俊依然保持着趴着的姿势，罗渽民终于把他放了下来，他也没力气再翻身，陆地动物被叼着在天空飞行三十分钟，换谁都得晕。

他们进的是罗渽民的房间，刚才沉浸在极端的性欲里，五感都像是被封闭了，这会儿闻到了枕头上一股清爽的香味，柠檬或者薄荷，是罗渽民常用的洗发水，才有种真的回到了现世的知觉。

我刚才有没有叫得很大声啊。

“没有啊。”罗渽民回答，黄仁俊才发现把脑内的担心不小心说了出口，刹那间只觉得血都往脸上涌。“况且宿舍隔音很好的，你忘了吗。”

真不怪女人们都爱找罗渽民，同样做了坏事，自己在一边紧张着，他倒好，游刃有余。跟这个人偷情也不用怎么担心吧。

黄仁俊忘了他俩也是偷情。

枕头被黄仁俊占了去，罗渽民把保险套打了个结用床头的纸巾包住丢在地上，回头想躺下，只能把被子扯过来垫脑袋。黄仁俊斜斜偷瞄他一眼，总在想那一块被褥有没有沾过自己的体液，他刚才流了好多水，精液，前列腺液，被肏出的润滑剂，还有……那个口子分泌的东西。如果蹭到罗渽民的头发上……黄仁俊不敢想下去了，因为他忽然意识到，自己没有出声阻止罗渽民的动作，只是放任他把一段被子卷了卷，就拖到了床头——都没怎么摸摸。黄仁俊被这样的自己吓坏了，一切都变得很脏，很下流，空气是下流的，汗水是下流的，他也是下流的，他一想到罗渽民泛着清新香气的头发沾上自己那下流的液体，下腹就又开始微微发紧。

黄仁俊只好逃进枕头里。

罗渽民贴过来，气息变得好近，“再这么趴着，鼻子都要被压塌了。”

黄仁俊在枕头里进行了好几遍深呼吸，才样子懒懒地吹逼回去，“鼻子塌了我也是赛区第一美男。”

罗渽民哼哼的笑，他不同他争——他本来就觉得黄仁俊更好看，比谁都好看。他勾了勾黄仁俊的手指，问道，“痛不痛啊？”

怎么可能完全不痛。黄仁俊没什么反应，过了会儿，枕头里的脑袋左右慢慢摆了摆。

“给我看看肿了没有。”他没管黄仁俊否认，无论怎么说也没法安然，第一次总是战战兢兢。这条街上的药店夜里12点关门，现在下去还来得及。罗渽民伸过手，径直想往黄仁俊的臀缝间探去。

谁知黄仁俊一把把没被罗渽民卷走的被子拽过来，蒙住自己，“说了不痛，我自己不比你清楚？”

黄仁俊忽然的抵触姿态太明显，让罗渽民满心疑惑却又无可奈何，他不懂黄仁俊的逞强——看过太多，于是认出那是逞强。罗渽民害怕黄仁俊受伤发炎发烧影响训练，却不是因为担忧那个结果，而是不想黄仁俊经历中间的过程，况且耽误训练的时候，总是黄仁俊自己跟自己怄气最多。只能行一步看一步，在黄仁俊用被子和枕头竖起的城墙外，罗渽民想。实在不行让李帝努今晚跟黄仁俊换个房睡，夜里情况不对了有他看着，也好及时应对。只能这样了。

现在该解决初夜的情感问题。

“那仁俊爽不爽？”男生可以拿去当播音主持的好嗓音，语气却吊儿郎当的。

暴殄天物。这回黄仁俊反应可快了——全身过电，谁还敢慢悠悠待在原地？当然他决不会承认被这么句调戏的话电到了。他抬起头，眼神很鄙夷，“你怎么跟个恶臭油腻男似的。”

说完才发现中了计，罗渽民好整以暇看乌龟爬出保护壳，一边讲自己为了保护赛区第一美男的鼻梁真的用心良苦，希望拳头官方给他发奖金。表情真挚，言辞恳切，MVP采访不见他如此正经。

没听一半黄仁俊就又要趴下去，罗渽民见势不对，才哎哎地认错，钻进被子。三十多度高温，两个血气方刚男孩子挤一床被，要了命。他也湿黏黏的，黄仁俊有些开心地想，原来不只自己。

罗渽民说你转过来睡，手压久了以后还想不想打游戏，黄仁俊看着很乖，老老实实把手伸出来，放到外面，其实他俩在我行我素这件事上有过之无不及，他根本没想管前半句。嘴巴还不肯落人下风，说这样行了吧翻不动了，就是之后的嘟囔不太好，“也不看看我这么累怪谁”，把他心思现了个尽。罗渽民意外获得了拐弯抹角的肯定，美滋滋喜洋洋，也不肯表现在脸上。黄仁俊这下没关心罗渽民，他心里念着“就再趴五分钟”，五分钟之后他就穿衣服溜出去洗澡，再回房间睡好觉，今晚真是成功的一晚。

可是做事要有始有终，黄仁俊他爸以前这么教他，语重心长。

话有道理，不能不听，毕竟黄仁俊怎么也没想到，一晚上唯一一次松懈，就出了问题——他可是连忍不住抓墙的时候都叫罗渽民摸他乳头不要摸下体。

罗渽民直接把他抱起来，放到腿上，原本是想同他商量今晚住宿问题。你看，每个人心里都各有打算，他们或许想对对方坦诚，或许不，但可能在这个过程里，就会有意外发生。

黄仁俊被抱起来的时候还在想他今天精湛的瞒天过海，就是无人可分享，他深感惋惜。做完以后本来就反应慢半拍，心思还飞到别处，等意识到罗渽民的动作——而腿下原本调整位置的身体忽然间停了下来，才发现什么都来不及挽救了。

——他的双腿自然地分开着，跨坐在罗渽民的大腿上。

有些东西，顷刻间无所遁形。

是罗渽民先看他的，黄仁俊看回去，他只知道此刻不能像往日一样逃避——这是在劫难逃，他不想一开始就输了气势。于是长久地，无话地，他们四目相对。

除此以外黄仁俊脑中一片空白，他忘了到底应该恐惧绝望，还是委屈不甘，抑或有千分之一的释然，终于，有人发现了这个秘密。他的身体和心逐渐冷下来，似乎有要流泪的念头，可是眼眶一直是干的，刚才在性事里，那么容易就被激出的泪水，这时候似乎也有眼色，在这关键时刻，绝不给主人掉链子。

最终还是罗渽民先开的口，他似乎也不知道该怎么说才好，“仁俊。”许久没有下一句。

“嗯。”

“那是什么。”

“你想的那个东西。”

罗渽民不知道是没想到这样的怪物真的存在，还是没想到黄仁俊会这样直白的承认，半晌才又，“哦。”嘴唇成了一个圆，很快又闭紧成了一条线。

这样克制又冷静的氛围快把黄仁俊逼疯，他看着罗渽民的脸，擅长的读空气失灵，他怎么也探不出对方究竟什么心情。心中的弦每一秒都绷得更紧，每一秒都离断裂更近，不行，不可以，黄仁俊不断地对自己说说点什么，什么都可以，不要再让这气氛延续下去。

“你先提上床的。”

罗渽民样子在看着他，原来游神在外，过了下才忙忙地答道，“对。是的。”双重肯定。

“所以不能算我的错，我没有逼你，”黄仁俊说着说着，眼泪毫无征兆地大颗掉下来，谁说它们会看场合来着，它们一出现，前功尽弃。黄仁俊就像只被拆开了口的气球似的，一下子漏了气，语无伦次，“你不能怪我，我没想让你知道的——你当做不知道好不好，今晚就当没发生，好不好。很容易的，别……”别讨厌我，别嫌恶我，别不理我。

怎么可能呢，原来他又恐惧又绝望又委屈又不甘心，恐惧罗渽民真的就此和他疏远分离，绝望是他知道自己恐惧的事情是不可避免的，罗渽民这么做才是人之常情，可他真的好委屈，当怪物这件事明明谁也没问过黄仁俊自己愿不愿意，要是他是一个正常的普通男孩子，就好了，可以跟罗渽民谈好普通的恋爱，明明都发生了罗渽民也喜欢他这样的好事情，他哪里肯甘心。

他原本以为自己足够坚强，从知道了自己异于常人之后那么多年隐藏自己，在普通男孩堆里做普通男孩之一，后来打职业，他也跟普通男孩做得一样好，甚至比他们做得更好，他没觉得自己被这么个缺陷打败过。直到此刻才发现，原来他那么脆弱，罗渽民一份面无表情，就足够摧毁他所有自信。

可真要说后悔，黄仁俊一点也不，他永远不对自己的选择后悔。何况即使只有这一次，也太足够了，足够他在接下来的整个人生里都有一段甜蜜可以回忆，原来性爱那么好，一次就可以上瘾，或许要用他好长的时间才能克服戒断反应。罗渽民的身体哪哪都有魔力，让他除了快乐什么也感觉不到了，只剩下寂静的夜间飞行。被罗渽民这样子喜欢过，真的是他最大幸运。

罗渽民哪里知道黄仁俊的心里已经转过八千个弯，把自己绕进死得不能再死的胡同里，他满颗心黄仁俊底下那个口，湿湿热热地贴在他腿根，他怎么好意思说他其实有一万分窃喜。

你说他精虫上脑他也认了，说他色欲熏心他也不反驳，罗渽民想自己真的好阴暗，又好肮脏，怪不得他的男孩总是让他不可自抑，原来他是千万人之中的难寻，恶魔和天使一并都在他的身体里。

现在好了，只有他知道这件事情，天底下怎么会有这样子的好事，就被他没心没肺地撞上去，撞进去。

他回过神才发现黄仁俊哭的这么厉害了，眼睛肿成桃子，他怎么这样哭？还好明天不用打比赛，不然对方赛区第一美男位置不保，他赶紧抓了纸过来，没料到平时总想着黄仁俊打飞机，压根没注意用掉多少，抽抽两下就见了底，他着急，直接拿手指去擦，眼泪真大颗啊，把罗渽民整个食指指节一下子全都润湿了。

“别哭了，别哭了，乖啊，仁俊，宝宝，别哭，”他从来不知道怎么安慰人，匮乏的经验让他只能妄图转移黄仁俊注意力，他希望告诉黄仁俊到自己对这件事情并不是排斥的，能不能使他没那么伤心，“那个，我可不可以——”

“…我可不可以碰碰你那里？”

黄仁俊猛地忘记了要哭泣，他不可置信看着罗渽民，眼睛眨也不眨，总觉得是自己忽然进入了梦里，想要开口，张嘴却是好大一声哭嗝。

或许真的可以释然的，即使是千分之一，概率学上也并不是不可能发生事件。

“我保证不会告诉别人。”罗渽民怕自己是唐突到黄仁俊了，立即举手起誓，他才不告诉别人，他干嘛要告诉别人，罗渽民巴不得全世界只有自己知道黄仁俊这个秘密，连上天都在帮他，让黄仁俊只能拥有自己。

那天晚上他们还是开了灯。

罗渽民显得很好奇，于是黄仁俊答应了他的无理请求，弯曲着腿张开着，努力忍住并起的欲望。他还是拒绝不了罗渽民。罗渽民专心致志地趴着观察那里，像富有探索精神的科研人员——还好他不是，否则自己应该会被抓去做实验？生物家们可能正差二十一世纪的数据。这时候他还有心情开玩笑，黄仁俊想自己可能心态还可以。至少，罗渽民的行为他可不可以理解为，对方的情绪并不是全然是那么负面的？

即使是……也没有那么激烈，吧。

罗渽民的头发之前染了粉红色，后来又换成了深棕，发尾最近有些掉色，露出来枯枯的黄，也确实很干燥，碰到黄仁俊的大腿根，有点痒。黄仁俊没有出声，他盯着凑在自己的腿间的罗渽民，忽然觉得这个场面有点像分娩，虽然他自己也没见过真正的分娩到底是什么样的。

小的时候父母带他去看医生，白得晃眼的灯光下，他半躺在妇科检查床上，脱掉裤子，分开双腿，踩着脚蹬。等待医生给他的女性系统做全面的检查，再将结果告诉等在外面的父母。那个时候他已经开始了解恐惧、羞耻、不安这些情绪，但现在回想起来，用着同样的动作，当时所有情绪都显得很轻。不带私情的场面下，一切都是程序，即使那位医生可能并没有多少医德，在他走出那间病房以后，就会跟人分享今天的所见所闻，他都可以不在意。

换成罗渽民……他相信对方不会告诉别人，他喜欢的这个人，一向守信，但比起被他宣扬出去，被更多的人知道自己不男不女，他发现自己在这里惴惴不安，忐忑难宁，原来是怕罗渽民不喜欢那个器官。其实不喜欢也可以，不要讨厌就可以。

想东西的时候总觉得过了很久，其实应该没有，罗渽民终于伸出手指碰了碰那两片花瓣。跟av里面女演员的不一样，那里小小的，颜色很浅，和旁边的肌肤几乎没什么区别，好像只是一条意外的裂隙。也没有什么体毛，可能因为是附加的性别的关系，发育得比应该有的程度迟缓很多，罗渽民再次觉得刚才对着这样的幼嫩发情的自己有罪，禽兽不如。可是没过多久他又碰了碰——很难控制住，那里也是很软的，比真正的花瓣还要软，还没完全开放，比起成花，更像是花蕾。他的指尖轻轻地往花瓣之间的孔洞探了探，很快听见了头顶传来了吸气的声音。

原来花的开放承受不了过分干预，罗渽民迅速把手指抽了出来，指尖还是湿湿的，热意也像还停留在上面，但简单的名词形容词都描述不了那曼妙的奇遇，他的手指捻了捻，又觉得似乎是自己的幻觉，刚才见到的花也是自己的幻觉。可是再抬头黄仁俊已经闭上了腿，于是罗渽民知道这个夜晚结束了，他看着黄仁俊下床穿裤子，套上短袖，还是不知道要怎么跟黄仁俊说话比较好。从刚才开始，就是发现了这个秘密开始，他们俩就没办法像以前那样的模式相处了，可是一时半会儿还没找到新的模式代替它，卡在了最尴尬的中间区域。

最后他也只是在黄仁俊扭动门把手要出去的时候说了一句，“后面不舒服的话要告诉我。”

黄仁俊很轻的嗯了一声。罗渽民知道他不会告诉自己。

过了半个月他们终于开始说话。两个星期中间他们不是没有过交谈，点什么外卖，要这个口味还是那个，你要用一楼卫生间吗，那我去楼上那个，打比赛的时候也正常沟通着，报告敌人位置动向和技能CD，没有出现任何配合问题，但他俩都知道他们其实并没有在说话。

说话是存在私密性的东西，而半个月里，他们的所有话语都可以在太阳底下摊开，不介意任何人来看，因为毫无被看的意义。黄仁俊没有问那个充满了各种性爱气息的房间、那床被子、那条床单，最后被罗渽民怎么处理，罗渽民也没有问他的身体后来怎样，即使是后面那处也没再谈起。

那个夜晚好像真的如愿被忘记。

直到有一天罗渽民问起，“仁俊啊，有新的电影上映，去看吗？”

他们坐地铁去商场用了半个小时，吃午饭用了一个半个小时（其中一半在排队等位），看电影用了两个半小时，看完电影出来吃买一送一的雪糕用了七分钟，开房用了十二分钟，做爱用了四个小时。他们也不知道自己哪来的那么多吻可以接，那么多精液可以射，好像紧紧缠着对方吞吃和顶撞就是人生唯一意义。

罗渽民和黄仁俊并排平躺在酒店湿淋淋的床上，胸口起伏，仍有汗水沿着两旁滑落下去——这回他们记得开了空调，可依旧无济于事——目光所及只有除了一片纯白其他什么也没有的天花板。

过了会儿，罗渽民开口，“还有十分钟地铁就停运了。”职业选手坏毛病，熬最晚的夜，白天总睡到下午一两点才肯起，待到现在已经十一点有余。

“嗯。”

“冲个澡回去吗？”

黄仁俊没怎么想，“算了。”

躺了很久很久，他们终于起床，一起在浴室里洗了澡，吹干头发，挤在另一张干净的床上睡去。第二天回宿舍的时候其他人都还在睡，唯独碰到下楼喝水的黄仁俊亲亲辅助，下午训练的时候队友们都调侃他们昨夜是不是去蒲，才搞得这么一脸纵欲过度，只有李楷灿没有参与，他戴着耳机，安安静静打着自己冲千分的关键局。

他们找到了新的模式，做爱。做爱不会想很多事，要说的话也不多，流泪是自然的，过程是快乐的，结束以后的温存是合情又合理的。他们都默认觉得合适，于是共同执行。

一开始他们都有些生涩，头两回能掌握的东西毕竟有限，后来慢慢地，什么都变得好了起来。他们开始学会为对方口交，收住牙齿吞到喉咙，或者舔龟头和下面的冠状沟，在对方射了以后爬下去把马眼里残留的精液都吸干净，这并不太难，几次三番以后两个人都变得熟练。他们也学会了更高阶的东西，比如黄仁俊会在舔舐了整根肉茎之后，用牙齿很轻很轻地磨蹭罗渽民的睾丸，听见对方的轻嘶，感受罗渽民一边有些畏惧一边阴茎更加兴奋地弹起，或者在交合的时候去咬对方的乳头，立刻罗渽民就会肏得他更加狠力；罗渽民学会在插入的时候更多地揉弄黄仁俊的阴蒂，原来他第一次不是幻觉，那里真的有好多好多水，一场下来可以把罗渽民整只手浸透，黄仁俊通过女性器官高潮的时候反应会比用后面大很多，腰一下子软成了初夜，可是女穴谷道都精神饱满在一缩一缩。

后穴尚有罗渽民满足，花穴却空虚得要命，于是还得烦请罗渽民一并照顾。那里一开始真的很敏感，又容易痛又容易爽，痛是光插进一根手指黄仁俊就要流眼泪，爽是揉不到三分钟他就有剧烈反应然后脱力地瘫下来开始喘息。罗渽民有时候会想，为什么第一次是在做爱之后才发现黄仁俊这个秘密呢，明明它藏的一点也不好，也没什么防备能力，随随便便就能在对方作弄下哭哭啼啼。

可是随着时间的推移，罗渽民发现着了道的是自己。也还好是自己。黄仁俊已经完全变成伊芙琳了。

原本一两次就连手指动弹的力气都没有了，现在三次结束以后，黄仁俊舔他的手指，仍像舔他的下体一样多情，他用沾着自己味道的嘴唇吻罗渽民的耳垂耳后，下身前后摆动，摩擦着罗渽民的敏感地，再来一次，就一次。他不怕痛了吗，黄仁俊抓着床头被罗渽民从后面用力地干，现在他已经完全能承受跪姿，并且可以不顾抽插间几乎要让他撞上床头的狠劲，转过去哭着求罗渽民把手指插到前面去，两根不可以，三根勉强行，很多次他在高潮的顶点会叫着罗渽民弄破那层膜好不好，用手指，用阴茎，都可以。

是。黄仁俊的前面，至今还是处女。他有时候打着打着游戏也会忽然分心，为什么罗渽民不肯穿过那里。他触碰他，无数次的，触碰那个地方的每一个角落，就是不肯到最里面去。开始被碰到那的时候黄仁俊还很恐慌，他第一次被碰到那么深的地方，一种即将到来的失去便席卷了他，让他打了个冷战，但罗渽民却停了手，让他感觉到一丝庆幸。可是后来他开始期望了，原来这是一场人生只有一次的血契，唯有与罗渽民结缔才有意义，或许只是时机不对，总会有的，黄仁俊安慰自己，或许下次呢，下次没有的话，说不定就是下下次吧。最后连他也放弃了，他知道自己等不到这场失去了，罗渽民怎么也不肯给他。罗渽民的手指抚摸着它，无论进入的时候多么残暴用力，到那里就变得无限轻柔，像无论开始时拥有什么，到这里都被缓冲殆尽。

而罗渽民甚至，从来没有用阴茎插进去。

黄仁俊不知道，他也没办法在清醒的状态下和罗渽民提这件事情，好像从第二次开始他们的性爱就成了别的东西，他不知道怎么描述，总归是跟第一次不一样。不可谈论，不可深思，随着今天一起被翻页。

罗渽民是个很好的人，他却希望他不是那么好，至少在这种时候，不会想罗渽民对他的异样的照拂，只是不肯伤他的心。

罗渽民的嘴唇很干净，虽然夜里吃的是油腻的东西，但他有离店之前用漱口水的习惯，于是口腔的气味也很好。漱口水小小一粒，塑封袋包装，每袋有十个。罗渽民买了许多，平时放一袋在车里，每次聚餐完，也分黄仁俊一粒，双数个，正好五次可以分完。漱口水的味道有三种，玫瑰，薄荷，和柑橘，他们一一试过之后，罗渽民喜欢薄荷，黄仁俊觉得柑橘味最好，于是后来总是两种味道各买一半，他们接过许多辛辣的或者甜甜的吻，都让人觉得惬意。

但今天不会有，他撑着脸看已经换了一张可是又被肉和油弄出焦黄颜色的烤盘的时候，余光看见罗渽民起身离开了桌子，大概就是那时吧，总之今天的漱口水没他的份了——黄仁俊本来也有预料，自己的态度并不好，是人都会不开心。但没办法，他的自尊不能接受罗渽民主动向他提，我们断掉吧——甚至以罗渽民的话术，绝情的语句也会说得很动听。黄仁俊不能接受这样，好像是自己巴巴地赖着罗渽民，不肯放他走一样，他不要就这么被小瞧。他先下手为强，跟罗渽民拉开距离，至少分开的姿态要好看一些。

只是真的到这样的时刻还是会心有不甘，每次只用一颗漱口水的话，十次才会用完，罗渽民多好的主意，一下子省下一半钱。

酒喝多了以后嘴巴里会泛苦，黄仁俊咽了口口水确认，算了吧，硬要接这个吻，也不会有好的体验。其实本来就没什么再要接吻的意义。于是罗渽民如何努力撬开他的嘴唇，也没有张嘴。罗渽民被黄仁俊的拒绝弄得恼火，直起身，去扒他的裤子。黄仁俊抓他的手，要阻拦他动作，却被罗渽民终于逮到时机，又将人压在座椅上，舌头伸了进去。平时黄仁俊的舌头是不甘落于下风的，总要跟对方较劲，看谁先把谁弄得喘不上气，今天不知为何，偃旗息鼓地歇着，只凭罗渽民掠夺，罗渽民失去对手，很快也觉得没了意思。又要去解黄仁俊的裤带，这回黄仁俊没再抗拒。

队服裤子也是宽松的运动裤，很容易脱下来。黄仁俊的下身很快光裸的呈现在他眼前，双腿洁白而纤细，因为后座空间的限制，狼狈地蜷着。颜色干净的性器被T恤半遮半掩，在阴影里看不太分明。他的头发有一阵没剪了，忙着训练，休假的时间又都在床上度过，也就一直耽搁下去。刘海太长了遮眼睛的时候，他会拿根橡皮筋扎在头顶，从背后看像个苹果，罗渽民每次打完一局排队的时间会转过头去，看苹果把随着主人的动作在电竞椅后面精神奕奕地摆动，觉得可爱，也不提醒他去剪了。现下披散着，底下长的部分已经可以碰到肩，队服本来就与中学时的运动服十分相似，黄仁俊此刻看起来实在像个体育课间被人压在器材室强奸的少女——虽然他知道黄仁俊不会喜欢他这么想。

可是黄仁俊自被他亲到以后表情就显得很空，眼神穿过他，罗渽民回头，那里除了一根方形柱子什么也没有，停车场里几十根，根根都长一个样，自己比它好看、有看头十万倍，全世界也绝无仅有，可是黄仁俊就一直这样看着它，丝毫没有要看自己。

罗渽民手探下去，黄仁俊的性器仍是软绵绵的，贴着腿根——平时一个吻下去他俩都得硬。黄仁俊随意让罗渽民套弄，因为他怎么也没勃起。

他久久以来处心积虑，要黄仁俊爱上快感，爱上他给予的高潮，在与他的性中不可自拔，被拴住再也离不开自己。这是他想到的最好的办法。是罗渽民自己纵容黄仁俊变成伊芙琳的。他有那么多次机会可以杀死黄仁俊，做爱时他的双手每一次在对方细细的脖颈合拢，手指用力，都觉得稍微再决绝一些就真的可以让他丧命，但因为性窒息而气若游丝呻吟的黄仁俊真的好美，他还是，怎么也不能狠心。

但似乎对方已经无法在这件事情里面感到乐趣了。

绝望在他脑中出现：今天真有什么要落定，不需要教堂不需要法庭，就在这个车里。

“够了，罗渽民，”他听见黄仁俊说，“不要再继续了。”

黄仁俊当然没在看那根柱子。他什么也没看，或者说什么也在看，他看得见罗渽民往日总是敏感的耳垂，看得见罗渽民发现他不能勃起的诧异，欲言又止的神情，过分熟悉了，即使只是虚虚的余光，也能在脑中一分不落地构想出来。

他也不是不能硬，罗渽民的手法很好，他俩的许多次实验让各自找到最佳操作程序，但转念又觉得硬了也不能怎样，打个分手炮不会比不打好多少，他是真的感到了一丝乏力。

他想起李楷灿给他发来的消息——他真的没醉，也真的没睡，路上背对着罗渽民，还看了一会儿手机。李楷灿给他发了消息，他没问黄仁俊他们到底发生了什么，只是问今晚会不会回去，黄仁俊说在路上呢，他就通晓了一切。半晌，只是劝黄仁俊，别吵架，吵架是吵不出结果的，跟罗渽民好好谈谈吧。

好像又回到那天，李楷灿在只有他和黄仁俊两人的餐桌上轻描淡写地提起，你俩多久了，黄仁俊其实也说不清，不知道该从第一次算起，还是真正变成了现在这样的那天更好，他埋着头吃炸鸡半天没想好怎么说，李楷灿就已经略过了这个话题。

“我吃饱了，剩下都给你，”他舔了舔手指上沾的调料，起身对黄仁俊说，“我不会跟人说，你们自己要开心，就行。”

这个与黄仁俊在下路一同面对了无数敌人的朋友，永远跟他这样有默契，黄仁俊感谢他的宽容和不逼问，心里却仍默默叹气，哪里是说着那么简单的事情。就像小时候开心很容易，长大了却艰难无比一样，谈话也逐渐变成了困难的事情，人类随着年龄增长会越来越丧失表达的能力。小时候可以毫无顾忌地说想吃桃子不想吃梨，比起爸爸更喜欢妈妈，长大了却不能说除了性，他其实还想要爱。

他不是贪得无厌，有情饮水饱，黄仁俊想，为了那份爱，他甘愿把性也还回去，可以别的什么也不要，回到去年七月，一切没发生之前，谈永远的柏拉图恋情。那个时候什么都很单纯，喜欢是单纯的，照顾是出于喜欢的，恋爱是阳光下剔透的水晶，无论怎样都很讨喜，现在即使是在黑夜中，还是在他们拉上的窗帘里，也能看见水晶早已布满裂隙，虽然他们通常避而不谈，但裂隙们就在那，不因沉默而转移。

原来他还是后悔的，原来二十年来不曾后悔过只是一个过于傲慢的念头，它在那里，或早或晚，总要找个精妙的时间点降临。甚至比起早早学会这种情绪，于是可以逐年分吃的那些人，黄仁俊要一次性接受二十年的累积。

但这话无论怎么说，无论换谁来听，即使是黄仁俊自己，也觉得太得寸进尺，充满贪欲，他分明已经享用了那么久性带来的福利，现在却如此果断地想要将它残忍抛弃。人要讲究感恩，不能忘恩负义。

于是他并无言语。其实以往黄仁俊总觉得没关系，即使有那样多的破损，它仍是原来那颗水晶，他可以捧着它，仔细它不要再坏下去，可惜是徒劳。一天一天，齑粉落满他手心。直到今天他终于肯承认，什么都会有使用期限，键盘，鼠标，床单，漱口水，水晶，罗渽民的关心。

“…什么意思？”

“我说，我不想做了，今天不想了，以后也不想了。

“我们分开吧。”

声音落下很快就被车内四周的绒面吸了干净，没留下一点回音，但罗渽民怎么也不能说自己没听见——他也不敢说自己没听见，他怕黄仁俊不厌其烦地再说一遍，这是他头一回比黄仁俊先转开视线，可是车里那么小，无论转向哪里，黄仁俊都在他的眼里，毫无回避的余地。

“为什么？”罗渽民惊讶地发现自己的声音竟然是那么滞涩，好像十年没有说过一句话。

黄仁俊似乎也被罗渽民的声音吓到，愣了一下，很快他意识到自己下身还光着的窘境，弯腰想要从座椅下面捡起自己的裤子，却被罗渽民一下子抓住了手，“我问为什么！”

“能为什么。”两个人可以分开的理由那么多，随便选一个都可以套在他俩身上，黄仁俊懒得做长篇大论演讲，他感到猛烈的疲惫，表达的欲望像性欲一样从他身上迅速地远离，他没做多想，便把问题抛回给罗渽民，“你说呢。”

“我跟那个女的真的没什么。”

“哪个女的……噢，”黄仁俊险些忘记今晚所有思绪的源头，其实早已跟那个女人无关了，他已经记不住那个女人穿什么衣服，什么颜色头发，是谁，无论是谁都无所谓，但既然罗渽民提起，他就顺着他的话题说下去，“真的不用去吗，别人还在等你吧。”

“妈的我说了我跟她什么也没有，管她等在哪里等几个晚上都跟我没关系。”

“真绝情啊……”黄仁俊莫名地笑起来，“别这样了，女孩子会哭的。”

“那我去的话，仁俊会哭吗？”

“我？我哭什么，我又不是女孩子。”说完这句话黄仁俊还没反应过来，一阵痛意猛地从下身传来，一瞬间他就从躺在座椅上的姿势变成面对前窗坐着，双腿被罗渽民强硬的分到车内空间能接受的最大角度。两根手指不经任何预告径直插进了黄仁俊的前穴，任黄仁俊在性事里再如何放浪淫荡，毫无前戏的闯入仍是违背自然规律的行为，他条件反射地双腿挣扎，却被罗渽民牢牢按死在身下。

“是吗，仁俊不是女孩子吗，那这里又是什么呢？”

黄仁俊最害怕的事情还是发生了。即使痛感是那么鲜明的，快感也不由分说地在很快的时间内到来了，他逃不过，逃不过被人用他特殊的性别控制，逃不过即使是控制，他其实也享受其中，就像被他惯常的忽略一样，那个器官以自己的方式背叛着黄仁俊。

罗渽民慢慢地蹲了下去，眼睛仍抓着他的，怎么回事，视线这样虚无缥缈的东西，居然也会像他的手和脚一样，被罗渽民罗渽民牢牢把住，怎么也脱不开。罗渽民伸出舌尖，面无表情地勾了一下黄仁俊的阴唇，他的动作做得极慢，存心要让黄仁俊看得明晰。那朵花还是提前开放了，丰盈的汁水将原本幼嫩的花瓣撑得饱满，颜色也由浅淡变得娇艳起来。两根手指探进花心，技巧性地抠弄，黄仁俊想抬起手臂遮住眼睛，却感觉到罗渽民对着那儿轻轻地吹了口气，说道，“看着，仁俊，你知道会怎么样的。”

是。他何止知道，甚至因为这样做的高潮太过强烈，他俩第一次尝试的时候，黄仁俊那仿佛猝死一般的反应吓坏了罗渽民，弄得之后他们这么干的次数也并不多。罗渽民用手指插进他的阴道，极尽所学地挑逗黄仁俊，一边用那条灵巧的舌头从阴唇一直舔进阴蒂，在那个小核上飞快地来回舔舐，或者还以其人之道地用牙齿研磨，还有更过分的，让舌头也加入手指的阵营，两指分开黄仁俊那张小嘴，给予舌头长驱直入的特权。这么干的时候黄仁俊根本只能毫无还手之力地做欲望的俘虏，什么也抵抗不了，只能张着腿以濒死的姿态呈现给罗渽民，很快，会有浓而黏稠的乳白色浆汁顺着罗渽民的手指一股一股地滑出来，比精液多得多，色情得多。

他也知道更多的。第一次那里喷出水的时候他吓坏了，用仿佛下一秒就要哭出来的表情问罗渽民自己是不是被干到失禁，还是罗渽民更先反应过来，把他抱到怀里不断摸着头发，边亲吻边说仁俊放心，是潮吹呀。潮吹？黄仁俊尚未能那样迅速地接受这个词汇，原来所有东西，所有所有的……真实体验，都可能是嘴上所说完全不能比的。黄仁俊从来料不到，罗渽民总笑他水多，给他看自己湿淋淋的手，他总要木着脸瞪回去，直到自己真正见到——那些几乎可以称作水柱的液体，从自己的下身仿佛小喷泉那样，喷得好高好远，罗渽民侧开身，他身下的床单上一道长长的水渍竟可以延伸至床边，流星尾巴一直拖到木质地板上亮晶晶的。黄仁俊才意识到，从今以后，他再也没法反驳罗渽民。

罗渽民仿佛只是流程化地说了那句话，对于黄仁俊还是遮住了双眼这件事没有表现出很在意的反应，他知道，无论黄仁俊遮不遮住眼睛，他都会被快感攫住，走入循环往复的，独自无法逃出的情欲牢笼。

他触碰着手指底下触碰过无数次的阻碍，感到可悲，无论对黄仁俊，还是自己。

黄仁俊在气息逐渐平稳以后意识到最后一次也终于结束，罗渽民抽出手指，探身到前面拿过抽纸擦手，擦黄仁俊的下身，又抽了几张擦黄仁俊喷在车里的水——这件事难度不小，很快他便放弃了，术业有专攻，有些钱还是得给别人赚。他把用过的纸巾揉成一团丢下座位，帮黄仁俊把腿并起，坐到黄仁俊身边的座位。

这大约是他们今晚最和平的时刻，黄仁俊下身依旧光裸，却不再执着于穿上裤子，高潮过后他变得对什么都不太有所谓。罗渽民也在完成了对黄仁俊身体敏感度的确认以后，又冷静下来，变回了寻常的罗渽民。

车里还是一股腥气，做的时候不觉得难闻，做完了再闻到总是有些恶心，所幸比赛场馆的空调总是很足，罗渽民打比赛也总要带队服外套，他扯过来盖在黄仁俊的腿上，把自己这一侧的门打开了。

真的好像只是一次寻常的偷情，如果这时候有人经过这里，他们便再也无法洗脱罪名，谁管你今天就一拍两散？可是这样的时刻也是很好的，罗渽民坐回来，把头靠在黄仁俊肩膀上，然后一路滑下去，经过黄仁俊的胸口，小腹，终于停在他的大腿，他调整了一下脑袋的位置，避免黄仁俊开口就骂罗渽民你压着我的屌了。

不说话也许真的会语言能力退化，罗渽民躺在熟悉的位置，他们第一回上床以前也是这个姿势，黄仁俊摸着他的头发，像摸一只毛绒绒的小狗。他觉得有很多话想要说，又觉得哪一个都不懂怎么开口。一切都在守恒，过于依赖身体的相融就会相应地失去语言本身的比重，即使距离近到负数不说话也无法完全感知对方所想，一切都靠揣测延续。

他们明明有那么多次好机会，在酒店大床上从这头滚到那头，快乐是很轻盈的东西，但他们用很多烟燃烧掉它，森森白骨按在烟灰缸里，快乐也燃到尽头。

“一定要分手吗？”他忍不住问。

那人并不理会他的问题，就在罗渽民以为这晚又将在这里结束——如同以往无数个无疾而终的夜晚，谈话永远是戛然而止的，却听见了头顶传来的声音。

“最后一次，也不肯插进去吗？”

他讶异地抬头，对上那双狭长的，仿佛春日拂动湖水的柳叶般的眼睛，啊……他想起来了。他下午看见那个女孩时那瞬间的愣神，她有一对与黄仁俊形状相同的眼，可是黄仁俊明明没有化妆，怎么眼周一圈也有红红的痕迹？

他不知该从何说起，转过去，别扭的抱住了黄仁俊的腰。大概黄仁俊也没指望获得回答，所以在感受到腹部的湿意后，居然僵住了身体。

“我害怕。”

在承认软弱之后原来会是这样的轻松，罗渽民想，连肩膀也松懈下来，那就让黄仁俊看吧，被黄仁俊嘲笑也没关系，只要是他就没关系。

黄仁俊似乎也没料到他这么说，害怕什么呢，他以为没有什么东西可以让罗渽民害怕，他以为他永远游刃有余。

“我害怕——

“害怕我的独占欲会毁掉你。”好像顺着开头，之后的一切都变得顺畅了许多，“你知道吗，其实很多次在床上我都想杀了你，只要想到或许以后会有别人看到这样的你，我就，就完全不可以忍受。”

罗渽民翻身，面朝上躺着，抓了抓头发，“是不是很可怕。我没办法插进去，不是你的问题，我怕只要破开那层我就再没有办法克制住自己想要永远地关住你的念头了，谁也见不到谁也不能去见，让你只能看着我只能想着我，别的什么也不做只能为我怀孕。”

罗渽民想起那个女孩离去时还说了的话语，“如果是渽民君的话，内射也可以的哦。”原来他连内射这个词都感到恐惧，原来他那么那么害怕自己洞悉，其实自己真的很想射到黄仁俊的最里面去。精液顺着阴道到输卵管再到子宫，和卵子结合以后变成一颗小小的种子种在黄仁俊身体，再过四十周他们会拥有全新的、无论如何否认也斩断不了的关系。他的光鲜下是这样的自私，粉丝们不知道，黄仁俊不知道，只有他自己，终日面对那如何也不肯离去的，怪物一样的黑影。

“——其实我连刚才也在想强奸你。”

他倾泻了个干净，想的时候是朦胧的概念，说出来才发现像恶臭的污沼，原来是病入膏肓。

“那你为什么不说呢……”黄仁俊是怎样在笑着。他的嘴巴张开，却不是笑的形状，只是空洞发出笑的声音，眼泪一串一串地滚下去，他心中无限恨意，怎么连这最后的水液，也都给了罗渽民，“你为什么不跟我说呢……我以为，我以为你其实就算不讨厌但还是不喜欢那里，只是因为不肯伤害我所以没有提，你凭什么不告诉我呢……”他推着罗渽民的肩头，忽然间获得了娇气的资格，黄仁俊不知道，原来他以为只有他自己一个人捧着的水晶，在他放手以后，还有一个人在下面小心的拖住，不让它重重跌在地上。

“你凭什么就知道，我不愿意？”

“……”好半天，罗渽民才没底气开口，“我猜的。”

“愿不愿意你不会问你就靠猜，罗渽民你没长嘴啊？”

“那愿意你还跟我提分手。”

“什么分手，我是说——分开，分开好吗。”

“这俩有区别吗？”

“你觉得没区别吗？分手是在一起的情侣才能用的词语，分开是——”

没听他的词语解析，罗渽民看着黄仁俊的眼睛，忽然意识到他俩的错误究竟已经变成了多么大，大到堵在他们面前，让他们什么也看不清。他们太相信自己从身体行为抓住的蛛丝马迹，靠拆解和臆测把它变成自己认为的东西，却从来没有问过对方究竟什么心情。

“所以，你从来觉得我们不是情侣吗？”

这是比前面所有加起来都要难以回答的问题，黄仁俊猛地暴露了自己，那一点刚刚拥有的理直气壮又被自己迅速地卖了出去，他依然在想怎样回答，就感觉到罗渽民的一只手伸了上来，从他领口撩出那根银链。

“这是什么？”

很快罗渽民就得到了答案。

Gucci经典的戒指，刻有Blind for Love的纹样。

糟糕，黄仁俊第一反应是今天没料到这突发情况，就没取，往日上床以前他总会取下来收起。藏好那么久，现在忽然被发现，感到糟糕之后他却有种解脱的快意。

“什么时候买的，春天？”

“春天，我们打赌那次。”他供认不讳。

春季赛开始前罗渽民和黄仁俊赌谁赛季末拿的MVP次数最多，谁就给另一个人买个东西，东西是什么随赢的人定（当然他们都有分寸，还出不了问对方要套房这种事情）。总之最后的结果是黄仁俊以1300的MVP点数险胜1200的罗渽民，结算公布是在季后赛开始那天，紧张的比赛日程让他们只是看过结果就放到脑后，直到季后赛决赛打完有了假期才兑现。

那天他们难得的没有吃完饭就直奔主题，罗渽民说想买衣服，他俩就决定先去逛逛街。男孩子买衣服简单得要命，进去常买的店，看到顺眼就去试，合适就买单，整个过程有时候都不超过三十分钟。他俩在电竞宅男里面算讲究些，什么都爱买Gucci，私服能全身一套双G，但过程跟寻常男孩别无二致，进去就直奔主题。

黄仁俊倒是没什么想买的，只是等罗渽民试衣服的时候四处看着，看到新出的帽子才想起，前一个帽子有回看电影的时候落在电影院了，之后就一直没帽子用了。他试了试就拿着红色的去找罗渽民，说打赌的东西他要这个。等罗渽民一起去结账了黄仁俊还在乱晃，店员看他晃到首饰那片颇有些兴趣的样子，便过来同他介绍这个牌子的经典系列，手镯戒指丝巾。他草草看过，正好罗渽民过来叫他，他就跟着离开了，一边惊讶罗渽民怎么买了一样的帽子，黑色的，问他也只是说觉得好看，就也买了。

隔了两天黄仁俊又自己去了店里，问店员要戒指试尺寸，店员一边问他另一只要什么尺寸的呢，他愣了愣，只说不用，自己只买一只。店员忙不迭道歉说因为大部分买这个系列戒指的都是情侣，久了默认是双人份，不小心冒犯到希望他不要生气，黄仁俊想也并不是生气，只是。他想了想，这样的爱盲，一个就够了，买另一个，用不上，就太浪费了。

职业选手不方便戴着戒指打游戏，黄仁俊正好也不想露在外面，于是串了银链挂脖子，藏在队服里也很方便。粉丝们观察力惊人，他不愿让人去发觉揣测。

他原本想，罗渽民更不可以，他已经落花流水到这般田地，不想再用自己的私念博取同情。

可是这一刻，上天啊，就放任他一次，你没给我健全的身体，没给我真正强大的心，我可不可以讨要一点宽容，就这一次，让这个脆弱的怪物，厚颜无耻地祈求爱吧。

“罗渽民，我不是女人，”罗渽民想说我知道，下一句却出乎他意料的来临，“可是因为你，我好像也做不成男人了。”

“我究竟是什么呢？”

小心地将戒指妥帖安置回原位。罗渽民钻进了外套里，黄仁俊的腿几乎不用力气就自己分了开，他凑过去，吻上去，比初夜的触碰还轻。此时无论被谁发现都无所谓，就让人看去，为他们安上不知廉耻的罪名。

“你是你自己。

“你不可以选择要不要拥有这些东西，

“但是，你可以选择要不要跟我在一起，爱上这些东西。”

他听见外面压抑的哭噎。

过了好久，终于有声音，“换一天吧，换个天气好的天吧，我不想破处在车里。”

他们打完了两场仗，都精疲力尽。却在灰烬里，呼吸着久违的安宁。

Fin.


End file.
